


Ein weiterer Albtraum

by Riafya



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Erik Lehnsherr
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riafya/pseuds/Riafya
Summary: Verzweifelt suchte er Charles' Blick, doch der schien weder den Mann hinter seinem Rücken, noch die Klinge an seinem Hals zu bemerken. Stattdessen sah er ihn weiterhin mit sanften, vertrauensvollen Augen an, da er niemals glauben würde, in Eriks Nähe in Gefahr zu sein. Dieser naive Trottel."Na los, Erik", sagte Shaws Stimme, die selbst das Pochen in seinen Ohren übertönte. "Das ist doch nichts weiter als ein wenig Metall. Halt mich auf. Oder bist du immer noch zu schwach?" (Cherik, First Class)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Ein weiterer Albtraum

**Author's Note:**

> Nach Jahren habe ich endlich mal wieder einen Oneshot geschrieben, ich kann es selbst kaum glauben. Dieses Mal Cherik, weil ich sie vermisse. Meine Inspirationen waren "Wake Up and Die" von Amaranthe, was erschreckend gut zu First Class passt und ein Fanart, das ich einmal vor Jahren auf Tumblr gefunden hatte, auf dem man sieht wie Charles Erik küsst, doch hinter Charles steht Shaw, der seine Hand auf Eriks gelegt hat, welche auf Charles' Rücken liegt. Die Vorstellung, dass Shaw ihn immer noch so verfolgt, obwohl er Charles in seinen Armen hat, hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen und voila, hier ein wenig Angst für euch. :D Ich habe leider vergessen, wer der Künstler war, aber wenn ich den Namen finden sollte, werde ich den hier noch nachträglich hinzufügen.
> 
> Dieser Oneshot spielt mitten in First Class und ich habe ein paar meiner Headcanons mit einfließen lassen, nämlich dass Erik zum einen ein großer Kunstlieberhaber ist und dass er insgeheim süße Sachen liebt, es nur niemals zugeben würde. 
> 
> Außerdem ist das hier ohne Beta, also wenn ihr Fehler finden solltet, sagt gerne Bescheid!
> 
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

In seinen Träumen war Erik immer noch in Auschwitz. Manchmal sah er wieder, wie seine Mutter erschossen wurde, an anderen Nächten die Menschen, die wie Vieh zu den Gaskammern getrieben wurden, doch am allermeisten träumte er von dem Raum, in dem er zu dem gemacht worden war, was er war: Ein Monster.

Doch egal, von welcher Grausamkeit er auch träumte, Shaw war immer da mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter und diesem selbstgefälligen, arroganten, grausamen Lächeln, das keinerlei Platz für Mitgefühl hatte. Oft glaubte er sogar, ihn am Tag bei sich zu spüren. Und wie könnte es auch nicht so sein? Tausende waren wegen diesem Mann gestorben, doch er war immer noch dort draußen, lebte in Saus und Braus und hatte nichts und niemanden, der sich ihm entgegenstellte. Wie könnte Erik jemals inne halten und ein eigenes Leben führen, solange er das wusste, solange er immer noch lebte und anderen dasselbe antun konnte wie ihm? Nein, er musste sterben und zwar von seiner Hand. Davor würde nichts von alldem jemals enden können.

Und doch erwischte er sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter dabei, wie er dieses Ziel aus den Augen verlor. Anfangs war es ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, da sie zu viel zu tun gehabt hatten. Das CIA zufriedenzustellen, die Kinder zu finden und zum Bleiben zu bewegen, Darwins Tod, die Reise nach Westchester, das Training, Hanks Experimente, Ravens Selbstzweifel, Banshee "Du bist eigentlich doch ganz cool, wenn auch gruselig. Aber cool.", Alex, der angefangen hatte, ihn morgens zum joggen zu begleiten, ja selbst Moira und der Kaffee, den sie ihm als Friedensangebot gereicht hatte.

Und Charles. Vor allen anderen Dingen Charles. Er war überall. In jeder Ecke dieses Hauses, in jeder ruhigen Minuten, in jedem von Eriks Gedanken, selbst wenn er nicht einmal beabsichtigte, an ihn zu denken. Letztendlich fand er immer seinen Weg zurück zu ihm. Oh, sie waren selten einer Meinung und stritten sich so oft, dass die Kinder bereits Witze darüber machten, aber selbst das genoss er mehr als er vermutlich sollte.

Es war sehr leicht, sich in alldem zu verlieren. Trotzdem änderte es nichts daran, dass sie schon viel zu lange hier waren ohne auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf Shaws momentanen Aufenthaltsort zu haben. Dank Emma wussten sie, was er vorhatte, aber er war - natürlich - klug genug gewesen, die genauen Details vor ihr geheim zu halten. Außerdem hatte er einen Weg gefunden, sich vor Telepathie zu schützen, was selbst Charles' Fähigkeiten im Grunde nutzlos machte.

Warum also war er überhaupt noch hier? Das alles war nur Zeitverschwendung, bisher war er alleine auch immer wunderbar ausgekommen. Vermutlich würde es ihn sogar schneller zu seinem Ziel führen.

Er war so sehr in diese Grübeleien versunken, dass er Charles erst bemerkte, als dieser sich mit einem schweren Seufzen neben ihn stellte und mit den Ellbogen auf dem Fensterrahmen abstützte. Erik hatte sich in einem stillen, kaum genutzten Raum im oberen Stockwerk zurückgezogen, um die Farben des Sonnenuntergangs zu betrachten, die sich auf die umliegenden Ländereien gelegt hatte. Er liebte diesen Anblick, denn er erinnerte ihn an die Werke der Romantik, Caspar David Friedrich, Eugen Dücker, William Turner, Doré. Sie hätten ebenfalls ihre Freude an diesem Ort gehabt. Allerdings war diese Vorliebe für Ästhetik nichts, was er mit jedem teilte und so hatte er es alleine genießen wollen, doch wie üblich hatte sein Freund ihn gefunden.

Erik riss sich von der Szenerie los, um stattdessen ihn zu betrachten und vor allem die Art, wie das Licht auf sein Haar fiel und seine Haut zum Strahlen brachte. Heute wirkte er jedoch bedrückt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihm den Grund dafür mitteilte: "Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich Alex helfen soll. Ich habe versucht, ihm Selbstvertrauen zu geben und ihn von dem Denken wegzuführen, alles nur zu zerstören, aber er ist immer noch fest davon überzeugt, dass er nur Schaden anrichten kann und dementsprechend wirkt auch seine Mutation. Es ist auf eine gewisse Art natürlich faszinierend, wie eng die Psyche und unsere Fähigkeiten miteinander verbunden sind, aber das ist nicht Sinn des Trainings."

Erik lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Seitenrahmen. "Wenn es dich so sehr stört, hilf doch einfach ein bisschen nach."

Dafür erntete er einen bösen Blick, selbst wenn Charles ein Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte, da er den Humor hinter den Worten spüren musste. "Das ist nicht hilfreich, Erik."

Vermutlich nicht. Und da er zu ihm gekommen war und seine Zweifel und Sorgen so offen mit ihm teilte, musste es ihn tatsächlich beschäftigen.

"Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn trainierst", sagte er deshalb. Charles' Blick wurde sofort aufmerksam, während er auf seine weiteren Worte wartete. Das war die Sache an Charles: Er hörte ihm immer zu, denn es interessierte ihn tatsächlich, was er zu sagen hatte und sollte es nur eine Trivialität sein. Wie das eine Mal, als er beiläufig beim Schachspielen erwähnt hatte, dass er den Schokoladenkuchen seiner Mutter vermisste und am nächsten Tag waren - zur großen Freude der Kinder - mehrere Kuchen geliefert worden, damit er den finden konnte, der am nächsten an den aus seiner Erinnerung herankam. Erik würde nie wieder jemanden so sehr lieben wie Charles in diesem Augenblick und in jedem Moment seither. Darum war es auch wichtig, dass er ehrlich mit seinen nächsten Worten war.

"Vor allem, wo du ihn trainierst. Im Bunker, wo er ohnehin nichts zerstören kann? Ich weiß, dass du beabsichtigst, ihm damit ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu geben, aber im Grunde sagst du ihm damit doch nur, dass du auch glaubst, dass er eine Gefahr ist, genauso wie seine Eltern und die Gesellschaft es getan haben. Selbstvertrauen ist wichtig, ja, aber was er wirklich braucht, ist ein Erwachsener, der ihm vertraut."

Charles dachte eine Weile über seine Worte nach. "Ich vertraue ihm“, sagte er schließlich.

"Tust du das?", fragte Erik zweifelnd. "Würdest du dich also vor ihn stellen, wenn er versucht, seine Ziele zu treffen?"

"Du meinst, so wie ich Sean nicht einfach von dem Satelliten schubsen würde?" Charles richtete sich auf und kam zu ihm, um seine Arme um Eriks Hals zu schlingen. Die Nähe war mehr als willkommen, genauso wie das Leuchten in seinen Augen, das sein Herz jedes Mal schneller schlagen ließ. "Ich weiß, dass du das Metall die ganze Zeit festgehalten hast."

"Ich bin ja auch nicht derjenige, der versucht, ihnen Selbstvertrauen einzureden", erinnerte Erik ihn, während er seine Hände an seine Hüfte legte und ihn näherzog.

Charles lachte leise. "Red dir das ruhig ein, mein Freund." Dann wurde sein Blick auf einmal unendlich sanft, ehe er sagte: "Ich liebe dich."

Erik küsste ihn als Antwort, froh, dass der Andere damit zufrieden war und keine verbale Erwiderung erwartete. Er wollte sie ihm geben, tat es schon seit längerer Zeit, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte und es ihm in Gedanken entgegenschrie, es gelang ihm einfach nicht, die Worte auszusprechen. Dabei waren es nur drei Worte. Ein Subjektiv, ein Verb und ein Pronomen. Und doch wäre es so viel mehr als das: Ein Versprechen, eine Tatsache, ein Beweis dafür, dass Charles Recht hatte, dass da wirklich mehr als Wut und Schmerz war.

Aber vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich Recht. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit loszulassen und all das anzunehmen, was der andere ihm bot: Freundschaft, Liebe, ein Zuhause, eine Familie und vor allen Dingen eine Zukunft. Vielleicht hatte er es tatsächlich verdient, hatte _ihn_ verdient und sie könnten gemeinsam die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen.

Sie lösten den Kuss und Erik öffnete die Augen, bereit, endlich die Worte zu erwidern, die der Andere ihm so großmütig schenkte. Doch sie waren nicht mehr alleine.

Dort, direkt hinter Charles stand Shaw. Er trug den Helm, der ihn vor Telepathie schützte, was erklärte, weshalb Charles ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, und er lächelte. Erik kannte dieses Lächeln. Er hatte es schon tausende Male gesehen. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, in jeder einzelnen seiner "Unterrichtsstunden", in seinen Albträumen... Es war ein Lächeln, das ihm nur eines sagen sollte: Bewege die Münze.

Er wollte schreien, Charles warnen, ihn hinter sich ziehen, auf Shaw losgehen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Egal, wie sehr er es versuchte, egal, wie sehr er kämpfte, er konnte keinen Finger rühren. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dabei zuzusehen, wie Shaw eine Hand hob. Darin hielt er das Küchenmesser, mit dem Erik erst vor wenigen Stunden Tomaten für das Abendessen geschnitten hatte. Er hatte es selbst geschärft, damit es gut durch jedes Fruchtfleisch kam. Raven hatte ihn noch damit aufgezogen. Nun, da er sah, wie Shaw es an Charles' Kehle legte, verfluchte er sich dafür.

Verzweifelt suchte er Charles' Blick, doch der schien weder den Mann hinter seinem Rücken, noch die Klinge an seinem Hals zu bemerken. Stattdessen sah er ihn weiterhin mit sanften, vertrauensvollen Augen an, da er niemals glauben würde, in Eriks Nähe in Gefahr zu sein. Dieser naive Trottel.

"Na los, Erik", sagte Shaws Stimme, die selbst das Pochen in seinen Ohren übertönte. "Das ist doch nichts weiter als ein wenig Metall. Halt mich auf. Oder bist du immer noch zu schwach?"

Er versuchte es. Mit all seiner Willenskraft konzentrierte er sich auf das Messer, befahl ihm, sich nicht zu bewegen, zog es weg, ließ es stumpf werden, doch er hätte genauso gut versuchen können, Plastik zu beeinflussen. Es war, als wäre er wieder ein Kind, das nicht einmal eine Münze bewegen konnte, um seine Mutter zu retten.

Und doch hatten selbst das Blut und Charles' immer lebloser werdender Blick eine makabre Schönheit, der nichts auf der Welt gleichkommen könnte.

"Nein...", flüsterte er.

Erik öffnete die Augen. Draußen dämmerte es, weshalb er die Umrisse seines Zimmers erkennen konnte und er spürte das Metall im Haus, die Rohre in den Wänden, das Gestell seines Bettes, die Lampenfassungen, sogar den Knopf seiner Hose, die am anderen Ende des Raumes lag. Und die Münze, immer die Münze, die er bis zu jenem Moment bei sich tragen würde, wenn er endlich Shaws Schädel damit durchbohren konnte.

Für ein paar Sekunden lag er einfach nur da und vergewisserte sich davon, dass seine Mutation noch problemlos funktionierte. Erst dann drehte er sich um. Charles hatte sich wieder einmal die ganze Decke geschnappt und darin eingerollt, während er tief und fest schlief. Ironischerweise war er anfangs der unruhigere Schläfer von ihnen gewesen, da ihm im Schlaf seine Telepathie entglitt und er sich zu leicht in einem anderen Geist verlieren konnte, doch seitdem sie begonnen hatten, ein Bett zu teilen, war es besser geworden. Charles behauptete, es läge an ihm. Erik bestand darauf, dass sie nun an einem abgelegenen Ort waren, wo es nicht so viele Menschen gab, die ihn aufregen konnten. Dennoch wunderte es ihn, dass er nicht durch Eriks Albtraum aufgewacht war.

Es war vermutlich ein gutes Zeichen.

Trotzdem musste er die Hand ausstrecken und seinen Hals berühren. Kein Blut, kein Schnitt, nur glatte, weiche Haut und der ruhige, ebenmäßige Puls, der ihm versicherte, dass Charles noch lebte.

Erik spürte, wie etwas von seiner Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Noch war es nicht zu spät. Noch konnte er ihn vor Shaw retten.

Aber wie? Es war zu spät, ihn aus allem herauszuhalten, denn Shaw wusste bereits von ihm und seiner Verbindung zu Erik. Und vor allen Dingen von seinen Fähigkeiten. Er würde ihn niemals einfach gehen lassen. Wenn er ihn nicht sogar wie in seinem Traum tötete, um ihn zu quälen. Also gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, Charles zu schützen, nämlich das zu tun, was er bereits die ganze Zeit hatte tun wollen: Shaw endlich vom Angesicht der Welt streichen.

"Hmmm..." Charles regte sich leicht und berührte die Hand, die immer noch auf seinem Hals lag. "Ist das deine Art, mir zu sagen, dass du deine Strangulationsfantasien ausleben möchtest?"

"Strangulationsfantasien?"

"Na gut, vielleicht waren es auch meine Fantasien." Charles öffnete schmunzelnd seine Augen und auch wenn er eindeutig noch müde war, schien er glücklich, ihn zu sehen.

Auch dafür liebte er ihn.

"Interessant." Erik rückte näher bis er sich über ihn beugen konnte und drückte leicht zu. "So etwas musst du mir doch sagen, denn im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich keine Gedanken lesen."

Charles erwiderte grinsend seinen Kuss, zog dann aber an seiner Hand, woraufhin Erik ihn losließ und sich wieder neben ihn legte.

"Ein Albtraum?", fragte Charles. Sein Blick wurde besorgt und er spürte seine Präsenz in seinem Verstand, sanft, vorsichtig, ein Anklopfen. Doch Erik wusste, dass Charles seine Tötungsabsichten niemals gutheißen würde und so schüttelte er leicht mit dem Kopf. //Noch nicht. Nicht jetzt.//

"Es ist nichts. Nur das übliche."

"Hmmm..." Charles musterte ihn, ehe er grinsend näherrückte und sich an ihn schmiegte. "Wollen wir dann den Morgen nutzen und ein paar Fantasien ausleben?"

"Später", sagte er. "Lass uns einfach hier liegen und versuchen, weiterzuschlafen."

"Natürlich", sagte Charles sanft und strich mit einer Hand durch Eriks Haar. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Eriks Augen beinahe wie von selbst zufielen. Er spürte die Lippen, die einen Kuss auf seine Stirn pressten, ehe sein Freund sich etwas umpositionierte, bis er bequemer dalag, jedoch ohne die Nähe zu ihm aufzugeben. Danach herrschte für eine ganze Weile Stille.

Würde man ihn später fragen, wie er sich Frieden vorstellte, würde er immer an diesen Moment zurückdenken.


End file.
